


Lucky Charms~

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (SFW), F/M, nothing too bad in here I don't think, pure Crowbar x Reader fluff~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute new lady gets introduced as Doc Scratch's personal assistant. And she's from Derse just like Snowman. And Crowbar takes a shine to her and vice versa~ (FYI: THIS IS A READER INSERT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms~

~Crowbar X carapace!Reader~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You've been living in Felt Manor working for Doc Scratch for a little over a month. And in that time you've been so busy running errands and performing tasks given to you by Doc himself that you've barely had time to do anything else. You feel like a mix between a personal servant and a maid. But it's not a bad job, you've certainly worked in worse places. At least you're treated with some respect here. You're not cat called, screamed at, or groped so A+ work environment so far. The pay isn't very high but considering you're given a high class roof over your head and three delicious hot meals a day in addition to the modest paycheck you can say that you're pretty content. You work hard but it's nothing you can't handle.   
  
And sometimes your schedule can feel a little tight but you manage well. Every morning you wake up early, do your morning routine, eat a quick breakfast, check the mailbox outside so you can bring Doc Scratch any letters or newspapers he gets in the days mail, check to make sure the Manor is still fully stocked and secure, and then deliver messages to the different members of the Felt for him if it was needed. You're almost constantly busy so you haven't had any time to really acquaint yourself with the other members of the Felt. Though a couple of the green guys have made sure to say hello to you every time they saw you. And Doc made sure that on your first day at the Manor you got introduced to the crew so everyone would know who you were and to not to kill you should they happen to see you around. Mostly because you worked directly under Doc Scratch and he'd hate to have to go to the trouble of getting another trustworthy assistant.   
  
But currently you were delivering a few parcels to some of the Felt for Doc. It was only mail and honestly the guys (and lady) could have gotten the things themselves but Doc didn't want them cluttering up his foyer any longer. So he'd given you the task of delivering them, like some sort of mail person. Luckily it wasn't a lot of stuff though, just the standard mail fair. A handful of letters here, a package there, and even a few magazines. You sighed as you carried the armload of things down the long green hallway, the only sound being the clack clack clack of your shoes on the marble floor. You let out a sigh, dearly hoping that you could get this over with quick so you could go and relax in your rooms. Your feet were killing you.  
  
The first door came up and you knocked and called out, "Trace? Are you in? I have mail for you." You stepped back when you heard footsteps coming closer to the door. And just a moment later the door was swung open with none other than Trace standing there, regarding you with light anxiousness. It seemed you made most of the Felt uncomfortable, at least the male part anyways. But you smiled at him, which made him more nervous, and rifled through the stack of mail and plucked everything addressed to him out. You held the parcels to him and he fumbled to grab all three things but luckily didn't drop anything. He'd have been mortified if he'd somehow managed to make a fool of himself in front of you, a dame no less. He gulped and nodded his thanks, never saying a word, and ducked back into his room and closing the door quickly behind him. He firmly ignored the red trail of yours that led down the corridor.  
  
You rolled your eyes after his door closed and sighed then made your way to your next stop. This time you were at the door to Stitch's boutique. You rapped your knuckles against the wooden surface three times before stepping back. You heard a low voice on the other side yell, "It's open, come in!" So you turned the handle and let yourself in. There working away like a trooper was Stitch, needle in hand and far more focused on the life size doll in front of him and not you. Not wanting to disturb him anymore than you already had you grabbed the letter and magazine, which you'd idly noticed was called 'Sew Stylish', and sat them on a near by table and said on your way out,  
  
"Just left your mail on the table there Stitch, good day~" A low 'Thanks toots.' was the only reply you got before you left. You didn't expect anything more from him, from what you've seen of him he's a straight edge kind of guy.   
  
So you head just down the hall and knock on the next person's door. Who happened to be Die. A rather twitchy guy who flustered easily, more so than the other men of the Felt. He was always mumbling and stuttering around you, face flushed for hours. Which was cute, you will admit. But you needed a guy who stood up for himself, not a stuttering doormat. You sighed as you waited but Die didn't answer, which was the norm. So you pulled out the skeleton key Doc had given to you. He warned you not to abuse it and to be responsible and only use it when you really need to. And now seemed like a good time to use it. So you quickly unlocked the door and lightly pushed it open so you could peer inside.  
  
There was Die, huddled over in a lounge chair surrounded by chickens. You give him a disbelieving stare before you pinched the bridge of your nose and called out softly, "Die, I brought you your mail. Where would you like me to sit it?" The green skinned man jumped almost a foot in the air and yelped in shock before he whipped around to look at you. Once he saw your feminine figure standing in his doorway he coughed and started blushing horribly. He didn't say anything so you held up his mail, which was just a couple magazines, and repeated yourself, "Mail Die?" He burst into action then, scaring the birds in the process, and shakily rushing up to you. You held your ground and smiled politely up at the flustered man and handed him his magazines. He took them, mumbled a thank you, and tried to look anywhere but your smiling face. Then you waved and bid him good day before you left, locking the door behind yourself as you went.  
  
Only two more people to go before you could retire for the day. Just Ms. Snowman and Crowbar. You smiled and bit your lip at the mention of the man with the maroon tri-corner hat. Now there was a man for you! He was tall, serious, and very handsome. Even him being a completely different species from yours didn't hamper your attraction to him! If anything you thought his green skin and eyes were rather cute attributes. You forcefully willed away your blush as you thought of Crowbar's angular features and stern expression. And with no little amount of delight you recalled the semi-flustered look he'd given you the day you'd been introduced to the entirety of the Felt crew. So you knew there was at least a small chance you could rope him into a relationship. Idly you began humming a tune you'd heard the day before on the radio. It was catchy and vaguely romantic.   
  
The sudden clearing of a throat behind you made you gasp, which cut off your low humming, and spin around only to come face to chest with Snowman herself. You looked up and backed away and nodded your head in respect to your fellow carapace woman. "Good evening Snowman. I have some letters and a magazine for you ma'am." You didn't expect an answer from her so you gathered the aforementioned items and held them out to the taller woman. Just as you thought she took them without any thanks before she turned away from you and walked away. You were about to turn around yourself when you froze in place before forcing yourself to look down the hall where Snowman had been walking before she'd stopped and glanced back at you over her shoulder.  
  
"You have a nice voice. But be careful with your singing (____). Those green boys get the wrong idea if you sing around them. It's considered much more....amorous to their kind than to ours." And then she turned back around and walked off just like that. You watched her go and felt your face heat up at just what she'd implied. So apparently to leprechauns...singing was something either very romantic or very...sexual? A smirk overcame your midnight colored features and you tapped your pointed finger against your cheek and wondered how you could use this to your advantage. You supposed you should try to win your romantic target over with his specie's customs so you supposed you could...? 'Hm, would singing to him be too strong a come on?' you idly wondered was you rounded the corner.  
  
Just down the hall was Crowbar's room so you steeled your nerves and decided to just go with what felt right instead of trying to plan it all out. After all, the worst that could happen was he just wasn't interested. And yeah it would hurt, all unrequited feelings do, but you're one tough lady. So you'd move on if it went South and find yourself another gent to schmooze. 'No big deal.' you mentally told yourself, even as you felt nervousness flood your system. You held your head high and made your way down the hall until you came to the door of Crowbar's room. You gulped and took a deep breath before knocking, then stepped back slightly to wait for him to answer. You heard shuffling from inside before his voice rang through the door.  
  
"Who is it?" You tried to speak but nothing came out, making you blush in embarrassment. So you cleared your throat and tried again and managed to get out an actual sentence. "Oh uh *ahem* It's me, (____), I'm here to give you your mail." You bit your lip when you heard your own voice crack the slightest bit at the end. You dearly hoped he didn't notice. A crash from inside the room made you jump but before you could ask if everything was alright the door was swung open and there stood your green skinned love interest. You tried with all your might to hold back your blush but much to your dismay you could still feel your ebony carapace cheeks heat up.   
  
You both stood there silently just staring and smiling at the other for a time before Crowbar seemed to snap out of whatever trance you'd both cast on each other and coughed lightly into his fist before speaking softly, "Oh uh, yeah so you said you had something for me?" Shaken from your rather lovelorn stare you giggled nervously and held out the remaining few parcels for him to take. He nodded and grabbed them but twitched when his verdant fingers managed to slide against your own pitch-black ones. It was cliche you know but you felt an electrifying shiver run down your spine when your fingers touched his briefly. And he must have felt it too because he hurried to take his hands back and you swore you saw the green skin on his face blush red afterwards.   
  
Seeing how much he'd been effected by you was quite the confidence booster, so with the aphrodisiac of self assurance gripping your heart you took a small step closer to Crowbar and looked up at him with a shy smile, making sure to coyly reach up and play with the ribbon that hung down from the headband of your cloche hat in a cute manner. And if the way Crowbar's blush seemed to be increasing was any indication then you were doing a fantastic job flirting. So much so that when Crowbar went to speak he actually started stuttering before he managed to pull himself together enough to say clearly, "W-whatcha doin' (____)?"   
  
You bit your lip before speaking softly, "Well I was just wondering, if perhaps you're not busy, you'd like to...maybe go out sometime?" You seriously didn't think it was possible for him to have gotten any redder but he sure proved you wrong. You chuckled at his frazzled look and waited for him to answer but as the seconds ticked by with him just standing there in a stupor you felt your confidence dwindle until you were afraid you'd just made a mistake. Carefully stepping back you lowered your head until the brim of your hat covered your pale eyes and frowned. "Oh um...if you're too busy then I guess...never mind. Um...good evening then..."   
  
You were all too ready to turn tail and run away from this now awkward situation but you'd barely turned and taken half a step away from him before your shoulders were grabbed and Crowbar turned you back to face him. His face was still quite red but he had a determined look on his face that you thought was rather endearing. He opened his mouth to speak but froze, and you wondered if he was okay. Then he started opening and closing his mouth, odd partial syllables to words escaping to form a jumbled mess of noise. You gave him a half smile, trying to encourage him to do or say something fully but he became so frustrated with his failed attempt at speech that he just groaned aloud in frustration then suddenly leaned down and kissed you full on the lips.  
  
You would have stumbled back from the shock if he didn't have a firm grip on your shoulders, so instead you relaxed and pressed forward to deepen the kiss. And as far as kisses go you had to admit this one was top notch. Everything about it just felt right. You've kissed your fair share of gents in your day and out of them all this one felt the most perfect. He wasn't being too rough or pushing you to go any further than chaste and you could swear you're feeling fireworks. But eventually you both had to pull back to gasp in some much needed air.   
  
Your warm breath mingled between your faces making you chuckle lightly and readjust your hat, which had somehow become askew during your shared kiss. Crowbar cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling pretty shy, and asked, "So...you still wanna go out later? I know this great place in the city where they play great live music while ya eat." He felt like his guts were trying to tangle together inside him he was so nervous, but the second you perked up and smiled the knots evaporated into butterflies. And when you agreed to the date he felt like he was floating away he felt so light and free.   
  
"I'd love to Crowbar~ What time is good for you? I get Saturdays off if that's alright." He nodded dumbly for a second before cracking a smile and speaking up. "Yeah that sounds great. Saturday then? Seven sound good to you?" You nodded, still smiling happily, then turned to make your way towards your bedroom. You gave a shy little wave goodbye then went on your way. Crowbar watched you leave, only going back into his rooms once you'd turned a corner and were out of sight. After he closed and re-locked his door he fell back against the green wood and let a gust of air out he'd been pretty much holding in your presence. He let his head tilt back and slid down the door, a wide grin stretched across his face.   
  
He had a date.   
  
With the cutest thing to trot through the halls of Felt Manor.   
  
In a sudden burst of rare excitement the crowbar wielding crew member jumped up from his place slouched against the door and pumped his fist in the air and whooped in delight before freezing, realization of just what he was doing sinking in. Quickly he lowered his arms and cleared his throat self consciously while straightening his coat. Then cast a glance about his quarters in mild paranoia, half afraid somebody had seen him acting like a mook. "Thank god nobody was around to see that shit."   
  
But his momentary lapse of judgement aside he was still rather excited for Saturday night. But he didn't have much time to think on it before his telephone rang and he was answering it. It was Doc and he had another thing for him to take care of. Typical shit he didn't give a damn about but did anyways because it was his job. But just before he could hang up, hopefully in the cue ball head's non existent face, he choked on his own spit when Doc Scratch said with too much smug delight, "Do try to get this done as quick as possible. Also make sure you and (____) wear coats on Saturday night. It's going to be cold, and I can't afford either of you to get ill. Goodbye."  
  
And like that he'd hung up and Crowbar was stuck in a state of shock listening to the dial tone with his jaw practically hitting the floor. But then he smacked a hand over his flushed face and slammed the phone onto the hook. And with no small amount of surliness he thought to himself, 'Of course that guy knows. He knows damn near everything about everything. Least that's what it feels like.' He grimaced before exhaling noisily and trudging his way out his door. But he perked up a little when he thought of the cute little carapace gal he had a date with in two days time. No way he was gonna let that chalky cue ball ruin his good mood.   
  
"Just gotta last til Saturday," he whispered to himself with a small smile.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
